


Endings and Beginnings

by IAmStoryteller



Series: The Cafe/Coffee Shop/Bookstore/Florist/Tattoo Shop/College Black Clover AU [8]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: The Conclusion to the Modern Mashup series; vignette style
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Dorothy Unsworth/William Vangeance, Fana/Mars (Black Clover), Finral Roulacase & Langris Vaude, Vanessa Enoteca/Nozel Silva, Zora Ideale/Kirsch Vermillion
Series: The Cafe/Coffee Shop/Bookstore/Florist/Tattoo Shop/College Black Clover AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452538
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Endings and Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is the last part of the Modern Mashup BC series. It was fun while it lasted!

_Pledge Week_   
**Heart Café**   
**Pledge Week Day 4**

Mimosa was five seconds away from committing homicide.

“Mimosa, breathe, they aren’t worth it,” said Yuno, putting a normally comforting hand on her shoulder.

Mimosa was a peaceful person. She liked working at the Heart Café with her friends. She liked most of the regular customers that came in to enjoy the amazing gourmet coffee here. Mimosa came from a rich well-to-do family, but she truly enjoyed being a barista.

There was one notable exception--Pledge Week. Hordes of new college students graced the halls of the university and also brought out the assholes from the fraternities and sororities. Despite being a senior in university, studying pre-law, Mimosa never bothered with the college frat/sorority life. It was unfortunate that Pledge Week brought out the worst in people.

She had been asked out, harassed, and at least, seven people grabbed her butt or breasts amongst the crowds. 

“Next person gets decked,” said Mimosa, seething. 

“Go, go in the back for a breather and get Klaus out here,” said Yuno, eyeing the one crowd of rowdy 18-year-olds exit and another group enter and get on line.

“I’m fine. I can’t leave you to fend for yourself,” said Mimosa, through gritted teeth. She knew that Yuno would be fine, but she’d feel bad leaving her friend to the wolves just because she was pissed. 

Mimosa went to the counter. “Let’s do this.”

It was unfortunate that the next person tried to put a dollar in her shirt as a “tip.” Mimosa never jumped over the counter so quickly in order to beat someone with a baguette.

(Kirsch was not happy when he came to pick her up from the holding cell for “disorderly conduct.”)

(Mimosa DID NOT get fired, however.)

_~_~_~_~_~

_A Disastrous First Meeting_   
**Outside of the Clover Café**   
**Kirsch’s First Year of College**

Kirsch was way too nervous. His parents (really his mother) told him that he had to get a job while he went to university and he had been looking at all the cafes, bistros and the like on the main street in the university town. The problem was that Kirsch had no prior experience in an actual job and he knew that sometimes he came off as an arrogant rich asshole. 

Eventually, he found himself in front of _All Things Hats_. It looked like a little boutique and since Kirsch was a fashion major, he thought that they might be hiring. There was a young woman in there, drinking tea, and a big hat on her head.

He swallowed his nerves and entered the place. 

“Welcome! How can I help you today,” asked the woman.

“Uh, are you hiring?”

The woman titled her head. “Oh? A college student, are we? Well, my name’s Dorothy Unsworth and this is my store. I’m afraid that I’m not very busy here and I won’t be able to pay too much, just minimum wage.”

“That’s fine,” said Kirsch, not expecting anything more. “Oh, I’m Kirsch Vermillion, pleased to me you.”

Miss Dorothy giggled. “I should have guessed from your hair. I know your cousin Fuegoleon, we were classmates. What’s your class schedule like?”

Kirsch had been under prepared the first place he walked into, so now he knew better. He had all his information with him. He pulled out his class schedule. “I’m taking four classes all on Mondays and Wednesdays. I’m free the other days.”

She took the paper and glanced at it. “Fashion major huh?”

Kirsch flushed. “Yeah.”

“Not a normal Vermillion career path,” said Dorothy. Of course, everyone knew who the Vermillion family was—considering they were one of the richest families in Clover City, along with the Kira Clover Family and the Silva Family. Kira Clover owned about sixty percent of the town’s business with the Vermillion and Silva having the other forty percent.

“Yeah, well, my mom’s a State Attorney and my dad’s a Law Professor,” said Kirsch. “I can’t see myself doing either of those jobs.”

“At least you know what you won’t be good at,” said Dorothy, smiling kindly. “You can start this Thursday at 10am. And we’ll go from there.”

“Great,” said Kirsch. He gave her his number and he got hers. This would show his mother that he was perfectly capable—he got himself his very first job! He headed out of the hat shop and decided that he was going to get some coffee at the Clover Café. He had been there before. It was a perfect place to avoid the Diamond Café where his Silva cousins worked or the Spade Café run by his cousin Fuegoleon.

He headed inside to find not the normal Finral at the counter, but a rough-looking red-headed man manning the counter. He had earrings up and down both of his ears and several visible tattoos.

Kirsch thought the guy was pretty hot. He went to the counter and opened his mouth to order (and maybe get the guy’s number). 

“What do you want,” asked the guy, roughly. He had his name-tag haphazardly pinned to the collar of his shirt. 

“A venti mocha frap,” said Kirsch.

“It’ll be $3.25,” replied Zora, the name on the name-tag. “Name?”

“Kirsch,” he replied. The red-head nodded, so Kirsch paid and moved to the other end of the counter to wait for his drink.

Moments later, Zora slid the drink to him. “Order up for Rich Kid with the Alcoholic Beverage for a First Name.”

Kirsch’s eyes twitched. “Excuse you.” 

“Yeah, and? You got your drink. Go.”

Kirsch scowled and stormed out of the café. How could he ever think that jerk was hot?

_~_~_~_~_~

_Another Disastrous First Meeting_   
**Clover Café Rooftop**   
**Noelle’s First Year of College**

“You need a ride home tonight, sweetie,” asked Vanessa, the bartender at the Rooftop section of Clover Café. It was closing time and the staff were just cleaning up. Asta, Finral, she, and Noelle were doing a sweep of the area. Noelle and Asta were freshman college students, who both started at the same time. They also worked as cashiers at the Café on weekend mornings. Asta’s friend Yuno came to pick Asta up every evening and Finral went to the bookstore to pick up his brother Langris.

Vanessa had her own car, so she’d been offering rides home for Noelle, who never seem to take the offer and as far as Vanessa knew, Noelle walked home by herself. Vanessa didn’t like the idea of a cute young woman like Noelle going home in the dark by herself, no matter how “clean” the streets were, according the Mayor of Clover City.

Noelle shook her head. “No that’s okay. My, uh, older brother is picking me up tonight.”

“Ah the mysterious siblings enter the picture,” said Vanessa, raising an eyebrow. Coming from a rough home under her witch of a mother herself, Vanessa knew the signs of someone coming from a bad place. Noelle may come from one of the richest families in the city—but Vanessa knew the signs. It wasn’t just the father though, after some prodding, but two of the siblings. The father were very, very busy with his career.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” said Noelle.

“Okay.”

Once they were done cleaning up, Asta went off with Yuno (always on time) and Finral headed next door to drag his brother home. Vanessa waited outside with Noelle. Noelle’s brother wasn’t there yet. 

“It’s okay, you can go.”

“Nope, I’m waiting with ya,” said Vanessa, “So, which brother is this…?”

“Nozel,” said Noelle, biting her lip.

“Ah, the one who runs the Diamond Café,” said Vanessa. She had walked past the Diamond Café plenty of times on supply runs. She’s seen the man in passing. Handsome, but cold looking, in her opinion.

“Yeah,” said Noelle, nodding. “He found out that I was walking home after my shift.”

Vanessa hummed in acknowledgement, when a fancy car pulled up to the curb. It was Nozel Silva. He rolled down the window. “Come, Noelle, time to go.”

“Thank you for waiting with me, Vanessa,” said Noelle, gratefully. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Of course, sweetie,” said Vanessa. But she was distracted by giving her nastiest glare at the oldest Silva child. “Get home safe. Text me when you get home.” With that statement, Nozel Silva leveled his own glare at Vanessa.

_Bring it, rich boy_ , Vanessa thought to herself.

“Okay,” said Noelle, getting into her brother’s car. “Night, thanks again!” 

Nozel didn’t immediately drive off, however. Noelle’s brother finally addressed Vanessa. “We’ll wait until you get in your car.”

Vanessa nodded, a little stunned at the consideration. She got her keys out and unlocked her car, which was a purple Beetle, always parked right in front of the café. “Night!” She got into her car.

Perhaps, the oldest brother wasn’t so bad, mused Vanessa, as the fancy car sped off into the night.

_~_~_~_~_~

_A Love Story Told by Fana_   
**Clover Tattoos**   
**A Tuesday evening**

“So, you ever gonna tell me how you and Mars got together,” asked Magna. It was a slow Tuesday evening, with both Fana and Magna on the shift. They were both reading the old magazines they had for guests and sketching ideas for tattoos for the displays in the shop.

“It’s nothing special,” claimed Fana.

“Really? He makes you all giggly,” said Magna. “It’s kind of cute, but also weird.”

“Oh shut up,” said Fana, rolling her eyes. “I guess I can tell you.”

“Wait,” said Magna, grabbing a soda from the fridge. He opened it. “I’m ready.”

Scoffing, Fana said, “Like I said it was nothing too special. We were in the same orphanage when we were children. We were the best of friends. Unfortunately, we got separated when I was adopted by Dominante and Fanzell and Mars got recruited by a military academy.”

“I almost forgot that he was in the military. He seems too peaceful for all that,” said Magna.

“Mars is a gentle soul,” sighed Fana. “He always was. Anyway, we met again when I started at college for engineering and he for biology. It was so amazing seeing him again, but he was so sad. I didn’t know that he just came back from a tour. Still, I invited him over for dinner with my family. And that’s that. Mars and I became friends again until I asked him out. And we’ve been together ever since. Best decision I ever made.”

“Aww, you were childhood friends who lost touch and reconnected,” said Magna. “It’s a romance novel.”

Fana flushed. “Oh shut up.”

But it really was her own personal love story.

_~_~_~_~_~

_A Brother’s Care_   
**Langris and Finral’s apartment**   
**A Monday night**

“I’m back,” said Finral, entering his shared apartment with his younger brother. Finral had basically bullied his brother in taking a night off so they could have a sit-down meal together, instead of eating with each other in passing. Instead of cooking, they both decided to splurge on some take-out from their favorite noddle shop. Finral had went to go pick it up, because he need to stop at the store for milk, eggs and butter.

“Hey,” said Langris. For once, his little brother was in comfortable clothes and lounging on their couch, watching television. “Father called while you were gone.”

“Oh, god, what did he want,” asked Finral. The thought of talking to his father always filled Finral with a massive amount of dread and anxiety, especially since their father only cared for Langris. Their father still claimed that Finral corrupted Langris.

Finral never regretted going back to the Vaude house when he was eighteen and taking his little brother out of that house. 

“When we were coming to visit,” replied Langris. He crinkled his nose. “Mother will have some girl there for me to marry again.”

“Yeah, no, all they get are phone calls,” said Finral. “Enough about them. Let’s eat and put on Property Brothers. I think we missed the last seven episodes.”

“Did you get soy sauce,” asked Langris.

“Yeah, of course,” said Finral. “I also got some ice cream when I went to get milk, eggs, and butter.”

“Perfect,” said Langris. “I’ll make pancakes for breakfast.”

“Glad to know that you’re taking cooking classes yourself.”

“Well, I can’t let you do all the work, now can I?”

A night in with his brother was just what Finral needed to feel loved.

_~_~_~_~_~

_Happily Together_   
**Dorothy’s Apartment**   
**A Sunday evening**

“This is wonderful, Dorothy, thank you for making me dinner,” said William, smiling softly at his girlfriend. They just had a wonderful hearty dinner.

Dorothy giggled. “Glad you liked it! I don’t get enough time to really cook like this anymore. Fancy dinners and all that.”

“It’s a five-star meal,” said William.

“Charmer,” said Dorothy. “I made a banana cake for desert.”

“My favorite, how did you know?”

“Yami told me,” said Dorothy, referring to William’s foster brother Yami, who ran Clover Tattoos. “My recipe is a bit different than traditional banana cake, so I hope you like it.”

“I’ll love it. I’m sure,” replied William. _Just like I love you_ , William thought to himself. They weren’t quite at the stage for professions of love, but William already knew his feelings.

Dorothy got up from her chair and smiled widely. “You are too kind, sometimes, William Vangeance. You spoil me with compliments. I’m gonna get a big head and need a bigger hat.”

“Then, there’s just more of you for me to like.”

“Oh, my god, you are a sap.”

_~_~_~_~_~

_A Small Change_   
**Asta and Yuno’s apartment**   
**A Saturday morning**

Yuno paced in his and Asta’s apartment living room. He can’t believe that Klaus and Mimosa finally badgered him enough to do this. What was this? Yuno was going to ask Asta out on a date and hopefully, get that relationship upgrade Yuno had wanted since he hit puberty. Mimosa and Klaus helped Yuno pick out a simple “courting” gift and Asta was due to wake up any minute now. Certainly, they both had the afternoon shift at their respective jobs, but they always ate breakfast together on Saturday mornings.

Asta’s bedroom door opened, loudly, because Asta always did everything loudly (mostly because he forgot to turn on his hearing aids or put them in). “Morning, Yuno! Oh my God, you got bagels!”

“Yeah,” said Yuno. “Fresh this morning.”

“You’re my favorite person,” said Asta, making a beeline for the kitchen. He got to the baker bag that had cream cheese everything bagels and took out his sandwich. He tore into the wrapper and began eating before Yuno got to do anything.

“So, uh,” said Yuno, “there’s something I gotta talk to you about…”

“What,” asked Asta, mouth full of bagel and cream cheese.

_God, why the hell do I love this idiot_ , Yuno thought to himself. “I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night.”

“Yeah, where,” asked Asta, completely oblivious.

“No, I mean, like a date.”

“I said yeah. Where are we going?”

“Wait, what,” asked Yuno.

“Mimosa told me that you were really nervous to ask me out,” said Asta, grinning. “And I saw the receipt for a potato plant on our credit card bill.”

Yuno blushed. “Oh, right, I forgot. So you wanna date me?”

“Yeah, of course. I love you,” said Asta, simply. “I mean we already live together, our finances are merged and we spend our free time amongst our mutual friends, so the only thing that’ll change is that I can kiss you now.”

“…What,” Yuno asked, right before Asta yanked Yuno’s collar to pull him down to Asta’s height and kissed Yuno.

“Took ya long enough.”

“Your breathe reeks.”

“Oh shut up.”

_~_~_~_~_~

_Summer Fest_   
**Vermillion Motorcycle Garage**   
**A Friday morning**

Mereoleona loved Summer Fest in Clover City. Clover City was a major point in Summer Fest’s Bike Week Long Ride. Mereoleona did so much business—repairs, paint jobs, and sales on her custom Harleys. It made up for the lackluster rest of the year. 

It also meant that she may have been a terror to her several employees during the week leading up to the event. (But she paid them extra the two weeks for being a terror).

“Sis,” Leopold complained, “why do I have to help you paint? I do have another job.”

“Fuego can lend me you for a bit, now keep painting, Leo.”

“Sis, I don’t wanna.”

“LEOPOLD GET TO WORK!”

“Dude, just do what she says. It just easier.”

_~_~_~_~_~

_A Big Proposal_   
**Clover City University**   
**Graduation Day**

Asta was excited, nervous and thrilled all at the same time. He was standing behind Yuno as they prepared to walk up to the stage to get their diploma holders (you picked up your diplomas a week later at the university). Asta can’t believe he finally got to the end. It was painful and stressful but all the more rewarding to finally have the degree he needed to finally open his tato farm, now that he had enough money saved and good credit for a business loan.

And he and Yuno were dating so his life was going great. Asta couldn’t believe how luck he was in life. He hit the jackpot.

Yuno stepped forward and shook the President of the University’s hand and then it was Asta’s turn. 

When they walked down and went back to their seats, Yuno turned to Asta. “Let’s get married.”

“What?”

“Let’s get married, Asta,” said Yuno.

Asta grinned. “Yeah, I’ll marry you, you handsome perfect jerk.”

“Idiot.”

“Are you crying?”

“…No.”

_~Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think


End file.
